Losing Someone You Love
by RebelxxQueen
Summary: When someone attacks Clark's parents and kills his mom and then go's after his dad again a beautiful young woman saves his life bringing herself into their world and helping them both heal and learn to love again.
1. New Girl

Chapter One--New Girl

Jonathan and Martha Kent were headed to town when something ran out in front of the pickup. "Jonathan." Martha screamed,as he slammed on the brakes and brought the truck to a halt and got out to see if he hit anything, and then felt himself fly through the air as something unseen grabbed him. He heard Martha scream again just as everything went black.

When he came too he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled over to the pickup. 'Have to see if Martha's alright.' He thought to himself and then bit back a cry when he saw her slumped over in her seat, her hair matted with blood. He pulled her out and realized her eyes were wide open and staring and she wasn't breathing. "No." He cried and cradled her body to his chest.

Lana Lang looked up as the Talon's door opened and a pretty dark-haired young woman walked in and approached the counter. She'd seen her around twon though she had no idea who she was. Lana knew the girl was older then her because she didn't go to Smallville High like all the other kids did. "Hi, I'm Tarra I was wondering if you were hiring?" She asked, leaning against the counter.

Lana reached under the counter and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and shoved them across to the other girl. "You can write your name and number and any past experiences you've had and I'll get back to you." She said. Tarra smiled and quickly scrawled on the paper and then handed that and the pen back to Lana.

Lana glanced at the paper and saw two numbers. One was a cell phone number and the other was a motel number. Just as Tarra turned to go the door opened and Clark Kent walked in and shot an admiring glance at Tarra as she walked by though she didn't give him a second glance. "Who was that?" He asked. Lana shrugged. "Her name is Tarra and she's looking for a job and besides Clark I think she's a little too old for you." She replied.

Suddenly his cell phone rang and he answered it and then a look of horror crossed his face. "When?" He asked. Lana became concerned when she saw the look on his face. "Okay, I'll be right there." He added and then hung up and turned back to Lana. "What is it Clark?" She asked. "It's my parents, someone attacked them, my mom's dead." He cried and Lana's face grew sad. She'd alway's liked Martha Kent and it was hard to believe she was dead.

She suddenly realized Clark was gone and wondered where he'd gone to so suddenly. Tarra stood outside the Talon as Clark sped by her almost knocking her over in his rush and Lana ran out after him. "What's going on?" Tarra asked, surprise in her voice. "Clark's parents were attacked and his mom was killed." Lana said and then jumped in surprise when she realized that Tarra was gone too.

Clark stood outside his dad's hospital room and half listened to the doctor's break the news of his mother's death to his dad. He tried to ignore the heartbroken sobs that came from his father or the fact that he didn't know what to do or to say.

That night Clark sat out in the waiting room while his father slept, not wanting to stray away from the only family he had left. Tarra walked into the hospital ignoring the stares of the hospital staff as she walked by. She spotted Clark in the waiting room and considered approaching him and then remembered the reason she was there and continued to Jonathan's room. Clark heard footsteps and looked up to see Tarra the girl from the Talon walk by and got up to follow her, curious as to why she was there.

She spotted someone in the room and realized that it wasn't a nurse. "Hey." She yelled without thinking and then ran into the room. The person turned to face her and swung what looked like a metal pole of some kind towards her head but she grabbed it and then yanked it from their hand just as Clark ran into the room.

"Dad." He cried and ran over to his dad as the figure ran from the room. Tarra started to go after him but Clark's hand on her arm stopped her progress. "Don't, I doubt we'll be seeing them again for awhile." He told her. Tarra nodded and sank into a chair and looked up to see Clark's eyes on her. "How did you manage to get that thing away fro him?" He asked.

Tarra flushed. "This is not the place to talk about that." She said and looked over at Clark's father on the bed and wondered if she should use her powers to heal him though she knew if she did that she'd risk her life and Clark's and his father's too. Clark walked over to her side and took her arm, pulling her to her feet and steering her out the door and over to the Kent's truck.

He opened the door and shoved her inside and then went to the driver's side. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Someplace where we can talk privately." He said. Tarra nodded and turned to look out the window. Clark looked over at her as he drove to the Kent Farm. She was tall, with long dark hair and cobalt blue eyes.

When he reached the farm he reached out and grabbed her arm before she could open the door. "Wait." He said. Tarra stopped and stared at him. "How did you do that?" He asked. Tarra smiled a little sheepishly. "I'm not exactly from around here." She admitted. Clark raised his eyebrows. "You're an alien?" He asked her.

Tarra nodded and then looked down. "You have to keep it a secret, I can't have anyone in danger." She said. Clark nodded. "Don't worry your secrets safe." He promised her. "Now don't you think we oughta go back to the hospital so we can make sure that there's not another attempt on your dad's life?" She asked. Clark smiled and nodded.

The rest of the night was uneventful and when Jonathan Kent woke up the following morning he saw Clark and a pretty young woman sitting beside his bed. He remembered seeing the girl around town and thinking that if he wasn't married to Martha he'd definitely go out with her. He moaned when he remembered that Martha was dead.

"Clark." He heard the young woman say softly and then he saw them both leaning over him in concern. "Dad, the doctor says you can come home today." Clark said. Jonathan looked up at his son and then looked at the girl. "Who's this Clark?" He asked curiously. "Dad, this is Tarra, she saved your life last night." He said.

Jonathan reached out and took Tarra's hand. "Thank you." He said. Tarrra smiled. "Just glad I could help." She said. Jonathan only let go of her hand after she pulled back when Lana and a pixie blond girl walked in. Lana sent her a suprised glance and then motioned to the other girl. "Tarra this is Chloe Sullivan, Chloe this is Tarra." She said and then glared at Clark.

Tarra caught the look and smiled to herself realizing there must be something going on between the two of them.

The doctor came in and signed the release papers for Jonathan and Clark helped him get ready to go home. Jonathan reached out and took Tarra's hand. "How'd you like to come and help us out?" He asked, causing Tarra, Clark, Lana, and Chloe to stare at him in surprise. "Um...Uh...Sure." Tarra said in surprise.

Tarra sat in the middle between Clark and Jonathan on the way home until Clark slammed on the brakes and threw the door open and got out. "Clark?" Tarra cried, just as someone grabbed her around the neck and hauled her out, throwing her through the air. Clark was by her side a moment later, though she wasn't too sure how he'd gotten there. "You're dad." She gasped and they both ran back to the truck.

Jonathan felt a hand close around his throat but before they could throw him through the air like they'd thrown Tarra, she was there and grabbing his attacker and throwing them through the air much the same way Clark would. "Are you from Kyrpton?" He asked, looking into her face as she struggled to help him from the truck.

"No, I'm an alien, but I'm not from Krypton." She said. Jonathan placed an arm around her shoulders as she helped him hobble forward. Suddenly Clark was there. "Let's go." He said. Tarra swung around when a hand rested on her shoulder and she screamed when she saw the ugly face of a zombie but with a single flick of her wrist it flew through the air.

When they finally reached the farm Clark and Tarra convinced Jonathan to lay down and rest while they went out and did chores. "Are you okay?" Tarra asked when she saw Clark's pale face and labored breathing. "Someone put green kryptonite in my pocket." He said, collapsing to the ground. Tarra dropped down next to him and reached inside his pocket pulling out the green colored rock, then got to her feet and threw it as hard as she could then dropped back down next to Clark, rolling him over and placing his head in her lap.

"You have to be okay Clark. " She cried and then heard gravel crunch as a car pulled into the driveway and a black guy got out and ran over to them. "What happened?" He asked. Tarra stared at him suspiciously as he dropped down next to her and Clark. "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously. "I'm Pete Ross, you must be Tarra, the Kent's new savior." He said, with a partial smile. "That's right, but if we don't do something, Clark's gonna die." She said.

TBC


	2. Losing Faith

Chapter Two--Losing Faith

Tarra and Pete pulled Clark up and wrapped their arms around his shoulders and hobbled with him up the steps to the house. They laid him on the couch and then looked at each other, worry on their faces. "I'm going up to talk to Jonathan, see if he can give me anything I can work with." Tarra said, still eyeing Pete suspiciously.

Pete stared back at her as she made her way up the steps and down the hall to Jonathan's room where he was fast asleep. She hated to wake him but she knew Clark's life depended on the fact that she wake him. "Jonathan, wake up." She cried, gripping his shoulder and shaking him gently.

Jonathan groaned and rolled over, looking up at the dark- haired girl standing over him, fear in her eyes. "What is it?" He asked. "It's Clark, someone put a green meteor rock in his pocket and he's sick." She cried, her eyes wide. Jonathan stood up fast and followed Tarra down the steps, to the couch where Clark lay groaning in pain.

Jonathan looked up at Pete and Tarra. "You two go check the farm and fields, we need to know if there's anyone around here, but be careful." He said. Tarra and Pete nodded and headed outside. Jonathan listened to their retreating footsteps on the porch before turning back to Clark. "Come on son, you'll pulled through this before, I can't lose you now, not you too." He cried, tears filling his eyes.

Tarra made her way back to the house her wandering done and not having found anyone or anything. Suddenly a slight noise caught her attention and she stepped towards it and then felt herself go flying throught the air. She flew through the open door of the farm house and hit the far wall, sliding to the floor with a groan of pain.

Pete ran to her side and helped her to her feet as Jonathan ran and shut the door. Tarra looked over at Clark and noticed he was on his feet too. "What's going on?" He asked as he noticed that his dad, Tarra and Pete were all staring at him. "Someone or something just threw Tarra through the door and she don't have a mark on her." Pete announced.

Clark flushed and looked at Tarra. She stood next to his dad and though she looked like she'd been through some kind of war she didn't appear to have a scratch on her. "Where are you from, Tarra?" Clark asked her. Tarra sighed. "I'm from Roswell, New Mexico." She admitted. The others all stared at her. "You mean you're an alien from the crash of 1947 in Roswell, New Mexico?" Pete asked.

Tarra nodded and looked a little sheepish. "Yeah." She said. "So what powers do you have?" Clark asked. Tarra smiled. "I can heal, dreamwalk, I'm bulletproof, I have premonitions, and I can throw something about as far as you can Clark." She replied. "Any others like you?" Pete asked, a slight grin on his face.

Tarra nodded. "I ran from there because it was getting too dangerous for me." She said. "But can't they help protect you?"Clark asked. Tarra shook her head. "I need to be with someone I know loves me and wants to protect me." She said. Jonathan Kent found himself even more drawn to the young woman then he was when he first met her.

"We'll protect you." He said, without thinking. Clark stared at his dad and then quickly nodded his head. "Yeah, we'll do whatever we can to keep you safe." He said. Tarra smiled. "Thanks, but you already have enough trouble without adding me to it." She said. Jonathan smiled and took her hand. "Martha would want to help you if she were still alive." He said. Tarra's eyes saddened. "I'm so sorry that I never met her, I might have been able to save her." She said.

Jonathan shook his head and reached out taking her face in his hands. "Don't blame yourself, what's done is done." He said. Tarra shook her head and pulled away from him, walking across the room to the door. She turned back around to face them. "You know whoever's out there isn't going to stop until they get what they came after." She said. The others all nodded. "How do you suggest we get rid of them, considering we don't even know who them are?" Pete asked.

Tarra nodded at him. "Let Clark and I worry about that, but in the meantime I'm gonna call in reinforcements." She said, lightly and reached inot her pocket pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number. Jonathan moved across the room and took the phone out of her hand. "Who are you calling?" He asked. "My friends in Roswell, they can help us." She said, reaching to get the phone back. Jonathan slowly handed it to her and sat down on the couch as she made her call.

Max Evans had just walked into the Crashdown when his cell phone rang. He smiled at Liz and then stepped back outside to take the call. "Hello." He said into the receiver. "Max." He heard a female voice on the line and recognized it as that of Michael's sister, Tarra. "Tarra, where the hell are you?" He asked. He heard her release a long sigh over the phone. "Max I don't wanna get into it right now, I'm safe for the time being, but I need your help." She said.

Max sighed. "Where are you Tee?" He asked. "I'm in Smallville, Kansas at a place called Kent Farm." She said. Max sighed. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. Tarra smiled. "I'm okay, Max, just hurry up and get here." She said and then disconnected the call, staring at the phone like he'd never seen it before. Tarra had powers like them but some of her powers were different and even scary at times. Tarra had left Roswell when she'd almost killed someone and this was the first time he'd heard from her since.

He walked into the Crashdown and sat down in the corner booth with Alex Whitman. "You look upset Max, what's up?" Alex asked, putting down the book he was reading. "Tarra just called, she's in Smallville, Kansas and I think she's in trouble." He said. "Did she say she was in trouble?" Alex asked. Max shook his head. "She said she's okay, but she said she needs our help, that's why it makes me wonder." He said. Alex looked thoughtful. "Hey I remember where I've heard of Smallville before." He said and rummaged through his bag pulling out a magazine, handing it to Max.

Max studied the cover. The picture was that of a three year old girl, her face full of grief. The caption read. "Meteor Crash kills two in Smallville, Kansas." He stared at the picture of the little girl. "Her name is Lana Lang, she's sixteen now." Alex said, and held out a newer photo of a pretty girl with long black hair and a pretty smile that reminded him a lot of Liz.

Tarra placed her phone back in her pocket and turned to look back at Clark and Jonathan. "They're gonna come." She said. "Why didn't you tell them exactly what was going on?" Pete asked. Tarra dropped her gaze and looked away.

TBC

Upcoming

The Roswell gang arrives in Smallville

Tarra and Jonathan get closer

Lana and Clark talk about their relationship


	3. New Arrivals

Chapter Three--New Arrivals

Late the next evening Lana looked up when the Talon's door opened and eight disheveled and tired looking teens walked in. She eyed them from across the diner and silently wondered if these were Tarra's friends that she said would be arriving to help the Kent's out, though the new girl had been very secretive about what exactly it was that her friends were helping them with.

Clark hadn't told her much either, being his usual secretive self. Lana walked over to them and smiled at the guy in the lead who reminded her alot of Clark. "Hi, I'm Lana Lang, Welcome to Smallville, what can I get you tonight?" She asked. The guy smiled at her. "Thanks, I'm Max Evans, I was wondering if you could tell us where The Kent farm is?" He said.

Lana smiled. "Yeah if you can wait until I get off, I'll take you out there myself." She said. Max nodded and motioned for the others to go sit at a booth. She noticed a dark haired girl who looked a lot like her. The girl stared back at her as she followed the others over to a table.

Tarra was helping Jonathan unload some hay from the back of his truck when he suddenly grabbed her around the waist and dove into a pile of hay. Tarra shrieked and sat up, grabbing a handful of hay and shoved it down the back of his shirt and then jumped to her feet to try and run but her grabbed her wrist pulling her back down in the hay.

"What?" She gasped, as he leaned in closer. "Why do I feel so drawn to you?" He asked, huskily, taking her free hand. Tarra shook her head and pulled her hand free and getting to her feet and jumping off the truck as Jonathan followed her. Tarra started back towards the house and Jonathan hurried to catch up to her, grabbing her arm and pulled her back around to face him.

Tarra raised her eyebrows and stared at him in surprise. "Tarra, you're the best thing that's happened to me since Martha died and I don't wanna lose you." He said. Tarra opened her mouth to reply just as a horn honked and Lana's jeep pulled into the driveway followed by another jeep and a red Jetta.

Tarra waved wildly and ran towards the Jetta as it stopped and four teens got out. The tall young man in the driver's seat got out and ran towards her. "Tee, are you sure you're okay?" He asked. She leaned back and smiled at him. "I'm fine Michael, I can take care of myself." She said and then turned to look at Jonathan and Clark who had come out of the barn.

Lana got out of her jeep and walked over to Clark. Tarra moved back over to Jonathan and smiled at him. "I'd like you to meet my brother Michael, his girlfriend Maria Deluca, Isabel Evans and her boyfriend Alex Whitman and over there in the jeep is Max Evans and his girlfriend Liz Parker, Tess Harding and her boyfriend Kyle Valenti." She said.

Jonathan and Clark nodded at them. "Welcome to Smallville." Clark said, though he noticed that the two guy's named Max Evans and Michael Guerin were staring at him suspiciously. He tried to ignore them as Jonathan led them all into the house. "Now why don't you all get comfortable, you are gonna stay here tonight." He said. The teens all exchanged glances. "We don't want to impose on you." Max said, evenly. Lana and Tarra watched the exchange from the doorway, with Clark right next to them.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Max asked. "The girl's can have Clark's room and a couple of you boy's can use the rollaway bed on the couch and the other two can share the loft with Clark." Jonathan said. "Where's Tarra gonna sleep?" Maria asked, looking over at Tarra where she stood with Lana. "I'll stay with Jonathan in his room tonight." Tarra said, surprising all the teens room. Michael shot Tarra a sharp glance. Tarra stared right back at him.

Michael hated the fact that Tarra was older then all of them. She knew a lot more about the alien teens then they did. She had alot more powers then they did and knew how to use them. He stalked over to her and grabbed her arm, steering her out the door and over to the barn. "Are you crazy, Tee you don't even know these people and yet you're volunteering to sleep with one." He said. Tarra yanked her arm from his grasp and glared at him. "Michael, I'm not your girlfriend, I'm your sister, you're older one in case you forgot, and I am pefectly capable of taking care of myself." She yelled.

Michael rolled his eyes and then shoved Tarra back. He was surprised when she went flying high into the air and slammed into the barn wall, sliding to the ground. He heard the door of the farmhouse open as he crossed over to where Tarra was slowly getting to her feet and grabbed her yanking her to her feet. Tarra gasped as Michael shoved her back again and she hit the barn wall again, this time with her head and slumped to the ground, laying in a heap.

Clark ran across the yard and grabbed Michael before he could grab Tarra again. "Leave her alone." He said, his eyes glimmering angrily. Tarra groaned and slowly sat up with Lana's help. "Clark, that's not my brother." She screamed, struggling to her feet, as the others rushed out the door and into the yard. Max moved forward and glared at the Michael thing.

"Where's Michael?" He yelled. His eyes seemingly darkening as he glowered at the thing that looked so much like his best friend and Tarra's younger brother. Clark raised his eyebrows and glared at it too, just as Maria released a piercing scream and backed away running into Alex who grabbed her shoulders and steadied her.

The rest of the group whirled around to see why she had screamed and noticed a young boy somewhat younger then the teens in the farm yard. "Nikolas." Max growled, his eyes glimmering angrily as he started to raise his hand, but backed off as Nikolas shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Zan, unless you never want to see Rath again." He said.

"What have you done with my brother?" Tarra screamed angrily. Nikolas grinned and then raised his hand and threw Tarra into the air, causing her to land on the ground with a bone jarring thud. She groaned and rolled over painfully as Jonathan knelt down next to her, and helped her into a sitting position. Tarra glared up at Nikolas as Clark and Max glared at him.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she struggled to her feet and started for Nikolas again, but Jonathan hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Tarra buried her face in his chest and sobbed, her whole body trembling. Jonathan tightened his grip on her and felt Lana move to his side and hug Tarra.

Liz watched the small dark haired girl move to Jonathan Kent's side and hug the distraught Tarra. She studied the girl. She was really pretty and seemed to like Clark Kent a lot. She almost smiled at that. She felt the same way about Max, though there were quite a few times in the past that she tried to hide it.

Nikolas finally backed off and left, leaving the group standing in the yard. "Let's all get some rest tonight and in the morning we'll all go search for Michael." Jonathan suggested. The others agreed and followed him into the old farmhouse while Clark and Lana went to the loft in the barn.

Lana sat on the couch and looked up at Clark. "We need to talk." She said softly, trying to get the picture of Tarra's stricken face when she found out that someone had her brother. Clark stared at her. "What's wrong Lana?" He asked in concern. Lana sighed and got to her feet. "Watching Tarra's distress over her brother, it made me realize that I would feel the same way if something happened to you." She said, moving closer to him.

Clark stared at her. "What are you saying Lana?" He asked. She smiled. "I love you Clark Kent and I want to be with you." She said and then kissed him gently on the lips. Clark gripped her waist and pulled her tighter against him.

Someone cleared their throat and they turned to see Max behind them. "Uh...I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were here, Clark's dad told me to come on out." He said. Lana smiled and stepped away from Clark. "It's ok, I was just leaving." She said and headed down the steps and out to her jeep.

Clark turned to look at Max. "How's Tarra?" He asked. Max managed a small smile. "Your dad got her calmed down, she seems to be okay, just angry." He said. Clark sat down on the couch and motioned for Max to sit too. "She's a nice girl, she saved my dad's life." He said, and then found himself spilling the whole story to Max, who listened attentively.

Late that night Clark awoke to a loud shriek from the direction of the house. He jumped up and sped down the steps and inot the house and up the stairs to his dads room, seemingly knowing that it was Tarra who had screamed. He burst inot his dads room and found Tarra wrapped in his dads arms, her long dark hair damp and sweaty and her eyes wide and full of pain and fear. "What happened?" He asked, his eyes wide. Jonathan looked up at him and started to speak until Tarra looked up at him. "Get Max." She gasped and then went limp in Jonathan's arms.

TBC

Max's powers are revealed when he has to heal someone

Chloe comes close to finding out Clark's and Tarra's secrets

Clark makes a decision regarding Lana

Tarra tells Lana her secret

Jonathan tells Tarra his true feelings

Nikolas kidnaps Lana and Maria


End file.
